


Good things

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (minor body worship? sort of? maybe? not really but it tries to be), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing, idek man like this was meant to just be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Everyone is impatient.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demon_Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/gifts).



As Izaya ran his middle finger along the slightly discoloured patch across Shizuo’s chest, he couldn’t help but marvel at it. He was fascinated by it in a near obsessive way, unable to truly focus on any other part of Shizuo until he’d inspected it. Everything about it was strange, from its almost silken texture, to the coarseness of the edges, and the small (imagined?) raises down its centre, and he wondered just how many times Shizuo had cursed its presence on his body.

  


When he reached the end of it, he applied slightly more pressure, as if longing for it to become somehow longer. His ghost-like touch morphed into something only slightly sharper as the tip of his nail ran slowly across Shizuo’s chest, leaving a faint red line in its wake.

  


Every time he could, Izaya would extend the scar he’d left on Shizuo. There’d be no blood or parted skin- nothing but the faint red line left by his nail as it passed over Shizuo’s erratically beating heart. 

  


Though Izaya wasn’t sure  _ why  _ he did this, he certainly had his theories. Of course, they mostly had to do with the idea that he was perhaps attempting to mark or possess Shizuo further, but such thoughts were scoffed at and quickly cast aside.

  


There was no need for him to own Shizuo, or to ward off others.

  


Not when he already belonged to Izaya, just as Izaya belonged to him.

  


Small, fractured pants burst out from Shizuo’s barely parted lips like barely conceived thoughts as he watched Izaya’s face. There was something akin to childlike wonder in his expression, which made it difficult to focus on anything else. Not even the knowledge that Izaya was naked atop him could drag his gaze elsewhere. Certain parts of his body were becoming impatient, but he was torn between urging Izaya to hurry up and finish undressing him, and simply melting further into the bed.

  


The first finger Izaya dragged across Shizuo’s skin was soon joined by another, then another, until both his hands were pulling slowly down his chest. The redness left behind as they moved only stayed for a moment, the pressure never being too sharp or painful. It wasn’t so much that Izaya was afraid of hurting his willing captive, but more that there was no real need for anything more than this.

  


Shuddering, Shizuo’s chest heaved quickly, rising and collapsing with each sped up breath. He was silent, save for the huffs escaping him and the subtle whine crawling up his throat, and Izaya realised that Shizuo had no idea just how much he was reacting.

  


Like Izaya, Shizuo was captivated- totally unable to fathom a world outside of whatever was holding his interest at that moment. Izaya was, at that moment and from the very first moment they’d met, the only one capable of holding his interest. No matter which position or situation they were in, Shizuo physically could not bring himself to look away.

  


Intrigued, Izaya looked up and away from the marks he was leaving on the rapidly moving chest, barely shifting his face as his eyes sought out Shizuo’s. They were wide and soft, with a certain unnamable emotion swimming behind him, and Izaya instantly felt himself swell with pride.

  


The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro had been brought to his knees by the Informant of Shinjuku.

  


What power! Surely there had been no other capable of such a feat. All those who had tried before Izaya had ultimately failed, none getting close enough to so much as brush their lips against Shizuo’s cheek.

  


Yet Izaya, Shizuo’s most hated enemy, could perch himself naked atop the beast’s lap, time after time, and suffer nothing for it. No bruises, taunts, or threats- nothing but total control over the man quivering beneath him.

  


“‘Zaya?” The muscles of Shizuo’s abdomen contracted fiercely as his hands dug into the mattress he was laying on. There was something insecure and uncertain floating around in his tone, as if Shizuo were afraid that Izaya might just up and leave. 

  


With a reassuring smile, Izaya started to move his hands once again. He hadn’t noticed that they’d ceased their exploration so early, having been more distracted by the momentary eye contact than he’d ever like to admit. 

  


“Don’t be impatient, Shizu-chan.” With deft fingers, Izaya pulled Shizuo’s unbuttoned shirt further open, shoving the creasing edges off his torso. “Good things come to those who wait.”

  


Any coherent reply Shizuo might have given was forgotten the moment Izaya leaned toward him and ran his lips along his throat. They felt dry and chapped- far from the softness Shizuo remembered them to have- and placed small kisses against the lump in his throat. His eyelids fluttered shut, then open, unsure of what they wanted to do. He was so totally immersed in the feeling that he barely registered the sensation of something cold and hard tapping his now-white knuckles as they gripped the sheets.

  


“Shizu-chan-”

  


“Y-Yeah…” Somehow understanding what Izaya was asking, Shizuo released the sheets and turned his hand over, delicately seizing the bottle of lubricant. “Yeah, okay.”

  


The lid had barely been cracked open when Izaya decided that Shizuo was far too coherent for his liking, and ground himself against the bulge he was sitting on. To his credit, Shizuo didn’t cry out like he wanted to, instead arching his back off the bed as he swore and fumbled with the bottle.

  


The Flea never played fair.

  


It took some seconds for Shizuo to pry his other hand off the sheets, running it palm-down across the inside of one of Izaya’s parted thighs instead. He received a contented sigh in return as Izaya’s teeth nipped along the underside of his jaw, and he wondered just how the parasite could be so composed at times like these. 

  


With far too much lubricant on his fingers (when had he managed to pour it on? Had Izaya been forced to help him again? Shizuo couldn’t remember), he slid his hand between Izaya’s cheeks and ran a finger along his rim. As much as he wanted to shove it inside roughly and use it as some sort of proxy for his own aching erection, he knew better. Even if he hated to admit it, Izaya was right when he’d said good things would come if only he waited.

  


The body on top of him stiffened, hot bursts of air warming the corner of his jaw as Izaya panted. For all his talk,  _ he  _ was the impatient one, pushing himself backward against Shizuo’s hand in an effort to stop the tease.

  


As much as Shizuo wanted to drag it out, he couldn’t seem to find the strength to stop himself from acquiescing. This was the good thing he’d been waiting for, surely. 

  


His finger slipped inside of Izaya easily, facing little resistance-

  


“Shit,” The word came out broken as Shizuo explored Izaya’s insides, “have you already prepared yourself?”

  


Izaya giggled in return, breathing heavily as he pushed himself backward against Shizuo’s hand. The sound sent a pleasant chill along Shizuo’s spine, and he slipped a second finger inside, subsequently turning the laughter into a disjointed moan. 

  


“Shizu-chan is… always so… impatient.” They both knew it was a lie, but the fact it was being whispered into Shizuo’s ear ( _ when  _ had he moved to his ear?!) made it all the more convincing. Something slick and wet ran itself along the shell of Shizuo’s ear, causing his scissoring to become more desperate than effective.

  


Maybe Izaya had a point, after all.

  


Izaya’s teeth clamped down on the lobe sucked between his lips when a third finger slid inside of him, his toes flexing and curling at the sensation. It wasn’t so much that he felt  _ full,  _ but more that he felt empty. It wasn’t enough and he could no longer remember a time when  _ just this  _ was  _ ever _ considered enough. He wanted more, but more of something else, and it wasn’t until he dropped his hips and rubbed himself against Shizuo that he realised that  _ enough _ seemed to still be hidden behind a zipper.

  


“Good things come-  _ ha-  _ to those who wait, ‘Zaya.” Shizuo croaked, feeling a little too smug. He pulled his fingers out of Izaya and ran his hands down the outside of his quaking thighs, only barely resisting the urge to flip Izaya onto his back.

  


“But  _ you won’t _ if you don’t hurry  _ up... _ ” The sentence dragged itself out as Shizuo reached a hand between Izaya’s legs, making sure his knuckles brushed against his boyfriend’s previously forgotten erection. Izaya’s head slipped away from Shizuo’s ear and came to rest on his shoulder instead, body shaking with the effort it took not to buck himself forward. “So cruel...”

  


Chuckling to himself, Shizuo carefully unzipped his fly. He’d been teased for so long that even this simple action had his shoulders tensing almost painfully with the feeling. It truly wasn’t helpful that Izaya had decided to grind himself along Shizuo’s forearm, leaving small, wet trails of precum as he did. 

  


Unable to take it any longer, Shizuo ripped his boxers down, paying no mind to the fact he’d just torn his best pair. He flipped both himself and Izaya over, reversing their positions so that was finally on top.

  


His elbows slipped on the sheets as they fought to prop him above Izaya, and he peered down at him with a smirk. “If you’re telling me to hurry-” moving his hips down and forward, he ground himself against Izaya’s erection as the latter wrapped his legs around his waist, “-then you can’t complain about what happens ne-”

  


In less than a second, Shizuo was flipped over and back into his original position, his back hitting this mattress before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. Izaya had been fast- faster than Shizuo could ever hope to be- and leered down at Shizuo as he pinned his wrists beside his head.

  


“Shizu-chan, I  _ told  _ you...” Izaya whispered, hovering just over Shizuo’s barely parted lips. “Good things come to those who  _ wait. _ ”

  


Not bothering to wait for what would likely be either a parroted reply or a poor attempt at a taunt, Izaya shifted his hips until he found Shizuo’s erection. Deciding not to tease any longer, he pushed backward and down, until he was partially impaled on Shizuo’s throbbing cock.

  


For all his talk about waiting and being patient, Izaya couldn’t seem to bring himself to follow his own advice. He’d barely become used to the feeling of being this stretched before he rocked his hips, moving as quickly as his body allowed until he was fucking himself on half of Shizuo’s cock as if it were the most natural and wonderful thing in the world.

  


It all happened so quickly that Shizuo’s brain hadn’t caught up with what was happening to his body. His wrists stayed pinned beside his head and his body was stock still, simply allowing itself to be used in any way Izaya wished. It was almost enough for him to just lay there and reap the benefits of Izaya’s work, but almost wasn’t good enough. 

  


He was enveloped in a sweetness that he could only find with Izaya, the warmth of such an intimate act spreading like a poison through his veins. Each movement, no matter how rough or careless it was supposed to seem, felt delicate and careful. Izaya wasn’t the sort of man to verbalise his thoughts honestly, but during times like these, he didn’t need to.

  


Still, Shizuo thought that it might be nice if Izaya would  _ stop teasing him  _ even when he wasn’t  _ obviously  _ teasing him. With only half of his cock being thrust down upon, it was a near agony. He wanted to feel Izaya-  _ all  _ of Izaya- and the parasite likely knew it.

  


Why else would he been smirking down at Shizuo like that? It was infuriating.

  


“Even this isn’t enough for a beast like you?” As if he’d read Shizuo’s mind, Izaya stopped himself from moving any further down Shizuo’s cock. He wriggled his hips instead, trying (and succeeding) to tease Shizuo even further. 

  


“You bastard.”

  


“Not too loud! Your neighbours will hear!” Izaya released Shizuo’s wrists and moved them back to the centre of his chest. His fingertips traced over Shizuo’s heart and along his scar gently as Izaya clenched around the very tip of Shizuo’s erection. “They might start to think that I’m the one making you so loud. I wonder if they think you bottom for me?”

  


Unfortunately, the taunt didn’t seem to affect Shizuo in the way he’d been hoping. Instead of shyly stammering something out as his face went pink, it seemed to go the opposite direction. His face split with a smile that looked more animalistic than human, just as his hands moved from where Izaya had placed them. He gripped Izaya’s hips almost painfully, craning himself off the bed so he could attempt to close the gap between them.

  


“Don’t be embarrassed because you forgot how to move,  _ I-za-ya-kun _ .” Shizuo’s grip tightened only slightly as he shoved Izaya onto his cock properly, sheathing himself so totally that the air was knocked out of both their lungs. 

  


Izaya’s arched his back with a groan, his fingers scratching down Shizuo’s chest hard almost enough to tear the skin. Any thoughts he’d had about dragging this out any longer disappeared, and he was consumed by his own lust. 

  


His hips moved quickly, shifting up and down clumsily as he tried to feel  _ more.  _ Each movement had curses and cries slipping out from the both of them, as if they were trying to race each other to the finish line.

  


Izaya’s hands dragged along the skin of Shizuo’s chest and up toward his shoulders before he wrapped his arms around his neck awkwardly, pulling him closer as he clawed at Shizuo’s back. With his cock grating along the hardness of Shizuo’s abdomen, he found himself getting lured closer and closer to the edge.

  


It was  _ inhuman _ to have a dick that felt this good, Izaya mused to himself. It was unfair, cruel, and simply despicable. Only a monster could rip him so far out of his own reality and into what could only be described as a fantasy.

  


It was awful and terrifying, wrong and  _ good. _

  


“‘Z-Zaya, I’m…  _ ‘Zaya... _ ”  Shizuo’s hands had moved from Izaya’s hips and to his ass instead, spreading the cheeks as he helped Izaya thrust down on him. The warning had Izaya swearing loudly in a language Shizuo didn’t understand, but it sent him over the edge regardless.

  


He came quietly, his lips wrapping around the syllables of Izaya’s name soundlessly. Lurching forward, he held Izaya as closely as he could without hurting him, twitching as Izaya continued his assault. It was too much, but he couldn’t just ask Izaya to stop. Instead, he collapsed backward and onto the bed, his face contorting as the pleasure began to mix with pain.

  


“I’m-” Izaya seized his cock with a hand, pumping it roughly as his body began to seize. “ _ Shizuo-! _ ”

  


Warm liquid sprayed Shizuo’s chest and stomach, forcing a groan out of his throat. Izaya collapsed on top of him shortly after, his body twitching with each aftershock. They hadn’t lasted nearly as long as they usually did, but then again, they rarely teased each other as much as this.

  


It wasn’t until both their breaths had slowed to something closer to normal that Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya, pleased to hear the soft whimper it caused when they touched. 

  


“Shizu-chan, let go.” Izaya breathed out, pushing his face into the crook of Shizuo’s neck. “You made me disgusting. I want a bath.”

  


“No.” Shizuo scoffed as his eyes slipped closed, and turned his face to mumbled directly into the mop of dark hair snuggling further into him. “What was it again? Good things come to those who wait?”

  


“That doesn’t even make sense, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DID THIS COME TO BE SO LONG
> 
> I have no idea. It's magic.
> 
> Thank you demon-hades for the request! I hope you like it!


End file.
